Compromiso forzado
by Shaiell
Summary: En la epoca colonial era costumbre comprometer a los jovenes para casarse y el no sera la excepcion, pero llegara a sentir algo por ella o solo seran una pareja mas que no se quiere. KakashixOC
1. Amane

**Amane:**

Tomoko sabia perfectamente lo difícil que era despertar a su hermana, si no era por que de verdad estaba dormida se hacia la dormida. Y en esas dos opciones era una verdadera pesadilla

**-¡Gemmei!-** le llamo Tomoko a la joven sirvienta que tenían en la casa de sus padres**-¿Iras a despertar a mi hermana?-** pregunto llegando junto a la chica que estaba ya a la mitad de las escaleras en dirección de la habitación de Amane, la gemela de Tomoko.

**-Así es Señorita Tomoko-** la joven respondió con el respeto que le debía a Tomoko, quien era, la hija mayor de los señores de la casa.

**-Déjame a mi-** le ordeno a Gemmei**-Iré yo a despertar a Amane tu ve a hacer lo que… tengas que hacer-** sonrió y antes de que aquella adolescente respondiera Tomoko ya había terminado de subir las escaleras y ya estaba dirigiéndose a los aposentos de su hermana.

Era totalmente automático, sabia el recorrido de memoria y cada ves que estaba allí lo hacia como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si nunca se hubiera casado y mudado a otra ciudad, al llegar a esa puerta marrón tallada con una escena típica de su ciudad y una ves estuvo frente a ella la abrió de forma estrepitosa dirigiéndose de inmediato a la ventana corriendo las cortinas para que la luz de la mañana entrara e iluminara la habitación.

Un leve gemido se dejo oír desde la cama y los primeros movimientos de Amane desde que Tomoko entro se dejaron ver

**-Amane-** le llamo Tomoko acercándose a su cama**-Despierta, ya es de día-**la suavidad de la voz de Tomoko le sorprendía a ella misma pero no sabia cuanto mas duraría esa suavidad**-Amane-** le volvió a llamar esta ves con la vos un poco mas elevada suspiro y echo a la basura esa suavidad y dulzura**-¡Amane!-** grito y la chica se despertó de repente.

**-¡¿Qué!-** pregunto sentándose bruscamente en la cama y mirando hacia todas las direcciones, deteniéndose en su hermana en la segunda vuelta**-¿Tomoko? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Gemmei? ¿Le paso algo?-** todas esas preguntas salieron casi al mismo tiempo, Tomoko no sabia que hacer primero si reírse o responder a las interrogantes de Amane

**-No, no paso nada con Gemmei-** contestó**- Solamente me ofrecí a venir a despertarte y le ordene que siguiera con sus quehaceres y yo haría esto-** Tomoko se sentó en la cama junto a Amane quien le miraba aun asustada**-Compadezco a la pobre si tiene que enfrentarse a esto cada día-** bromeo y se quedo callada esperando las quejas de su hermana pequeña

**-¿¡Como que compadeces a Gemmei?-** exclamo/pregunto algo irritada por aquella frase**-¡No soy una pesadilla!-** Amane estaba molesta y mientras se movía para salir de la cama seguía hablando**-Y si tu le compadeces a ella yo compadezco a Gai que te debe aguantar todos los días-** Amane sonrió mientras miraba desde el otro costado de la cama a Tomoko

**-No, no, no se te ocurra compararme contigo-** Tomoko se levanto de su asiento y se fue hasta donde estaba su hermana**-Yo nunca fui problemática como lo has sido tu toda tu vida-** aclaro esa parte de su vida.

En total en la Residencia Hasegawa eran 4 ahora, ya que Tomoko se había mudado con su esposo. Sus padres y su hermano además de la propia Amane habitaban la casa… por el momento.

**-¿Problemática?-** ya enojadas ambas hermanas comenzaron a discutir sobre quien era allí la que mas problemas causaba a sus padres**-¿Debo recordarte las veces que te has escapado de la casa para hacer de las tuyas hermana?-** Amane puso sus brazos en jarra

**-Claro como su tu fueras una santa-** Tomoko comenzó a descargarse**-Tu-** pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir lo que había hecho su hermana antes alguien llamo a la puerta

**-¿Chicas esta todo bien?-** su madre interrumpió la pelea de las hermanas

**-Si madre solo charlábamos-** Tomoko sonrío a su madre y fue hacia ella**-Amane estaba por vestirse y bajar justo en este momento-** Tomoko miro a su hermana antes de salir con su madre de la habitación.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras Tomoko no hablaba**-¿Sucede algo?-** su madre le miro dulcemente y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que su hija tanto amaba

**-Nada solamente estoy preocupada desde que me contaste lo del compromiso de Amane con ese mujeriego tengo miedo que ella salga lastimada-** Tomoko miro al suelo y suspiro**- Se muy bien como es ese idiota Gai me lo cuenta todo y no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada y haga una locura-**suspiro nuevamente

**-****Quédate tranquila estoy segura que esos dos son el uno para el otro-** su madre sonaba segura, y eso le hizo recordar cuando le dijo lo de su propio compromiso con Gai. Al principio ella pensaba que era una estupidez y sus dos hermanos trataron de calmarla lo mejor posible sin lograr mucho pero allí fue donde su madre entro en acción, ella se sentó con Tomoko a hablar sobre el tema y luego de una extensa charla logro que su hija aceptara el hecho de que ahora debía seguir con las etapas de su vida y eso era bueno aunque le doliera.

**-Entonces lo único malo aquí es que se han llevado mal desde el principio- **ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas y se miraron a la ves

-Cierto que lastima pero pasara- su madre minimizaba cada problema y pensaba en positivo

**-Puedes sentarte y ponerte cómoda entonces por que eso tomara rato-** Tomoko volvió a contestarle atrayendo a la realidad a su mama esto no era fácil **-¿El muchacho lo sabe?-** pregunto

**-La verdad no lo se solo tu padre sabe lo que pasa con el asunto-**afirmo ella, June así se llamaba la señora que había traído al mundo 3 hijos en total y todos de una sola ves.

Su conversación siguió adelante sin darse cuenta que parte de ella había sido escuchada por Amane.


	2. Kakashi

**Kakashi**

En la aldea de la hoja el sol salía tranquilamente y sus primeros rayos iluminaban el lugar, anunciando que un nuevo día había llegado al fin. Un joven peliblanco se removía en su cama su mente le decía_-¡Levántate ya!-_ pero su cuerpo le pedía _-10 minutos mas_- y forzado se levanto muy a su pesar al escuchar a alguien golpear a su puerta.

**-¿Señor ****Kakashi esta despierto?-** la voz de la persona que consideraba la madre que nunca tuvo le hizo apurarse aun más

**-Si Nitta pasa-** le respondió mientras se ponía la camisa

**-Permiso-** dijo la señora de unos 40 años de cabellos negros pero canosos y ojos azules, sin duda un mujer hermosa, ella lo había cuidado desde que era un bebe debido a que su madre murió cuando el nació, ella y una chica mas que salio ni bien dejo la ropa donde su jefa le indico, entraron a la habitación**-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señor?-** pregunto la señora mientras comenzaba a arreglar un par de cosas para el y acomodaba la roma limpia en su placard.

**-Muy bien Nitta-** le contesto sonriéndole como lo solía hacer solo a ella**-¿Qué me dice usted como esta hoy?-** Kakashi se acerco a la señora y con el agua que ella había traído

**-Muy bien también señor Kakashi-** le dijo ella, su tono y el señor delante de su nombre comenzaron a molestar al peliblanco-Por cierto señor su padre me pidió que le diga que la reunión que tenia planeada con usted tendrá que postergarse a la tarde pues ha tenido un problema de negocios que requería urgentemente su presencia- Nitta tenia una memoria increible

**-Muchas gracias por avisarme-** el hizo una pausa**- Y otra cosa Nitta-** volvió a **sonreír –Deja de decirme señor solo llámame por mi nombre al menos cuando estamos solos los dos-** la mujer se sorprendió pero no podía negarse a una orden

**-Esta bien Se… Kakashi-** Nitta sonrío antes de salir y luego volvió a dirigirse a la planta baja para seguir con sus deberes diarios.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que al fin Kakashi bajo a desayunar, la servidumbre se movía de aquí para allá limpiando, lustrando y ordenando la casa. Miro todo lo que encontró en su camino con cara seria pero no encontró a Nitta en el camino, ella era a la única a la que le sonreiría.

Miro perezosamente lo que había allí para comer y cuando una de las sirvientas entro a la sala

**-Discúlpeme Señor Hatake-** le llamo la chica haciendo una reverencia a el**-Pero tiene visitas-** la chica volvió a erguirse mirando a Kakashi esperando a que hablara

**-¿Quién es?-** pregunto sin dejar de mirar la comida que tomaba

**-Es el señor Maito-** el se volvió a verle algo en su voz le indicaba que ese no era el mejor día de ella.

**-¿Eres nueva verdad?-** el le dirigió una mirada burlona ya le daría la bienvenida a esta casa mas tarde la chica solo asintió **-Bien hazlo pasar-** le ordeno Kakashi mientras volvía a mirar su comida y la joven salía del comedor en busca del recién llegado.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que Maito llego a la sala donde se encontraba su "eterno rival" que leía mientras comía

**-Buenos días Kakashi-** saludo Gai, quien extrañamente estaba tranquilo abría que ver cuanto duraba la calma

**-Buenos días Gai ¿Qué haces parado? siéntate-** le dijo medio regañándole medio indicándole esto, solo en ese momento el cejudo se sentó**-¿Sucede algo?-** pregunto dejando de lado su desayuno mientras una de las sirvientas entraba con el te que siempre ambos jóvenes bebían.

**-Solamente extraño a Tomoko-** respondió largándose a llorar -**Hace una semana se fue**- si hacia una simple semana que ella se había ido pero en Maito parecía que se había marchado hacia un año.

En secreto maldecía el momento en que formulo la pregunta a su amigo** -¿Cuándo vuelve?-** pregunto Kakashi prefería escucharle hablar a escucharle llorar

**-En dos días, en dos largos días-** el cejudo se calmo, Kakashi suspiro aliviado _–Al fin-_ pensó el peliblanco**-Pero no volvera sola según me dijo y no le digas que te conté-** murmuro lo ultimo**-¡Vendrá con su hermana!- **Maito lo decía como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, tal ves para el lo era ¿Quién mejor que su hermana conocía a Tomoko? Nadie y Amane le ayudaba muchas veces a sorprender a Tomoko cuando Gai quería darle alguna sorpresa a su esposa.

**-Excelente-** dijo Kakashi**-En dos dias salgo de viaje hasta ¿Cuánto se va a quedar Amane?- ** Gai le miro sorprendido

**-¿El viaje se debe a ella? Vamos no seas cobarde es por que no quieres pelear ¿o se debe acaso a otra cosa?-** Gai movía sus cejas de arriba para bajo.

-**Es claro que no quiero pelear de nuevo como la ultima ves que nos vimos-** Gai comenzó a recordad aquel momento con claridad ambos casi se matan al principio dio miedo pero al final no paso nada

**-Entiendo-** su amigo no quiera pelear con la chica, Kakashi quería evitar algún tipo de confrontación con aquella mujer principalmente por que no quiera generarle problemas a Gai que estaba casado con la gemela de Amane**-Pero no se cuanto tiempo se quedara cuando salgas dime donde estarás para enviarte una carta diciéndote que ya se fue-** Gai ahora estaba comprendiendo la situación aquellos dos eran enemigos totales.

**-Disculpe Señor Kakashi Buenos dias Señor Maito-** el aludido miro a quien le llamaba mientras que Maito saludo a la mujer cortésmente, la señora Nitta estaba parada a unos pasos de ellos

**-Si Nitta que sucede-** el joven miro a la señora extrañado.

**-Su padre ha llegado y pide su presencia en el estudio-** la mujer miraba al piso imitando a una reverencia.

**-Claro Nitta-** Kakashi noto la posición de la mujer pero supuso que era simplemente por la presencia de Gai allí.

**-Bueno-** Gai se levanto de su asiento**- Será mejor que me vaya y te deje dialogar tranquilo con tu padre-** Gai dijo eso con su tono característico, serio pero a la ves lleno de energía. Kakashi le imito y despidiéndose de su amigo salió de la sala en busca de su padre.


	3. La Noticia

**La Noticia**

Un muy mal presentimiento se apodero de Kakashi, era como si le fueran a dar la peor noticia del mundo para el. Llamo dos veces a la puerta del estudio de su padre esperando a que este de la aprobación para que el pueda entrar y enfrentarle.

**-Adelante-** respondió desde adentro el hombre que era conocido como "El colmillo blanco" era excelente en todo lo que hacia y aquel apodo le fue puesto por eso, aunque Kakashi no sabia muy bien por que hazaña se lo había ganado, pero aquel tema no importaba ahora.

**-Buenos días padre-** Kakashi se mostró frío con el, su relación padre-hijo no iba muy bien

**-Buenos días hijo por favor toma asiento-** le ordeno con un tono tranquilo otra cosa que caracterizaba a ese hombre además de ser muy diestro en lo que hacia. Kakashi obedeció a su padre y se sentó frente a el en una de las sillas que tenia frente a su escritorio.

**-¿Qué era aquello de lo que querías hablar conmigo?-** el tono de voz del peliblanco menor mostraba la incomodidad que sentía ante aquella situación, la reunión no pintaba como algo de simples negocios.

**-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la ultima ves que hablamos?**** La ves que no fue de negocios-** su padre tenia la mirada fija en el

**-¿Cual parte?-** Kakashi se veía confundido, esa conversación fue extensa y agradable a pesar de la poca paz que tenían juntos

**-La de tu esposa que si no elegías una en cierto tiempo te elegiría una-** el padre sonrío y el hijo se tenso, el no quería una esposa que lo atara en su naturaleza estaba el ser libre de ataduras de cualquier tipo.

**-Si-** el tono de voz cambio de frío a uno cargado de cólera, aunque por dentro el esté completamente enojado por fuera no mostraba eso, al menos no contra su padre.

**-Bueno-** el hombre hizo una pausa**- Como no has hecho lo que te pedí lo hice por ti- **y de nuevo el mayor de los Hatakes hablo, esta ves sonriendo al final de la frase.

Kakashi se aguanto la furia que le invadía por el simple hecho de que el hombre con el cual hablaba era su padre alguien, que le guste o no, debía respetar, no hizo ningún comentario.

**-Ya veo-** murmuro pasados unos minutos en los cuales el lugar quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral**-¿Quién será la futura señora Hatake?-** le daba curiosidad quien seria la pobre desgraciada que tendría que ahuyentar

**-Bien tu ya la conoces es la hermana de la esposa de Gai Maito, tu amigo-** respondió con total naturalidad y franqueza**-Es Amane Hasegawa-** y al fin el nombre "del diablo" según Kakashi fue mencionado.

Esa chica y el se odiaban desde el primer momento en el cual sus ojos vieron al otro y sus miradas se cruzaron, cada charla de ellos terminaba en una pelea que era frenada por su amigo y su esposa, hermana de la joven. El rostro de Kakashi se deformo mostrando al fin el enojo, la rabia que se había estado acumulando dentro de el desde que su padre habia mencionado el tema del matrimonio y el compromiso.

**-¡¿Cómo?-** grito el sin contenerse ya, le era una tarea imposible aquello, debía descargarse y ¿Qué mejor persona que su padre**?-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando cuando arreglaste aquello?-** siguió **gritando-Es que no te has dado cuenta padre que con aquella muchacha nos llevamos como el agua y el aceite, no podemos estar en una habitación mas de cinco minutos sin pelear y tu nos comprometes ¿¡En que demonios estabas pensando?-** volvio a repetir la pregunta mientras su padre le miraba con la mayor de las calmas sin alterarse por los gritos de su hijo.

**-Kakashi-** le interrumpio su progenitor**-Aquella muchacha se llama Amane Hasegawa y los comprometí por que tanto su padre como yo pensamos que son perfectos el uno para el otro-** el "colmillo blanco" se paro y camino hacia su hijo solamente para pararse frente a el y finalizar la charla**-El compromiso ya esta hecho y nada cambiara-** su padre le sonrió

Lo único que pudo hacer Kakashi antes de salir del Estudio de su padre a petición de este era rechinar sus dientes y aguantarse las ganas de pegarle una buena en la cara pero no podía le debía mucho respeto, al salir cerro la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara golpeando fuertemente el marco.

*0*0*0*0*

Amane por su parte estaba alertada, la conversación que había escuchado de su madre con su hermana le había puesto en alerta ahora solo esperaba que la noticia le sea informada de forma oficial y estaba encerrada en su cuarto como si de un preso condenado a muerte se tratara, solo debía esperar a que el guardia viniera a decirle y llevarle a su destino final.

Dos golpes a la puerta le dijeron que había llegado su momento debía dar sus dos ultimas bocanadas de aire como una persona soltera, una persona libre antes de que se decidan a contarle que ella ahora era una mujer prometida al mismísimo Lucifer, como le decía ella a veces al peliblanco mujeriego.

**-Adelante-** dijo sin siquiera fijarse de quien se trataba o que querían, ya le daba igual todo.

**-Con su permiso señorita Amane-** era simplemente Gemmei**- Buenos dias-** Saludo respetuosamente reverenciándose levemente ante la joven**-Su padre le llama quiere hablar con usted un momento-** la joven sirvienta espero a la aprobación de Amane para marcharse.

**-Buenos dias Gemmei-** Amane se sentó en su cama y sonrió a la joven, consideraba a Gemmei una buena amiga mas que una simple mucama, para ella era mas que una persona mas de la servidumbre**-En un minuto bajare gracias por avisarme-** Gemmei le sonrió tímidamente**-Puedes retirarte-** Y con esa orden la joven se marchó.

Cuando al fin llego a la puerta del estudio de su padre, Amane tomo una gran bocanada de aire y toco esperando a la voz de su padre dejarle entrar.

**-Entra-** respondió aquel señor de unos 40 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos color grises, su hermano era igual a el, los tres habían sacado rasgos específicos de el como ser su color de cabello y de piel, su altura, sus modales pero los ojos y los rasgos faciales esos eran de su madre, su madre tenia ojos celestes y la cara delicada su padre la define como un ángel y tal ves eso era, su madre siempre estaba cada ves que los tres la necesitaban ya sea por cualquier cosa ella estaba. Pero ese momento no era el indicado para ponerse a pensar en aquello, la chica giro el pomo y entro a la habitación para tener aquella charla con su padre.

Aquel hombre que se hacia llamar su padre le estaba esperando con una copa de brandi en su mano la cual movía haciendo que el contenido se moviera también pero sin llegar a derramarse

**-Buenos días padre-** le saludo ella haciendo una respetuosa reverencia ante el hombre

**-Buenos días Amane, hija por favor siéntate-** el le saludo con un tono despreocupado en su voz, cosa que molesto a Amane hasta el punto de hacerle fruncir el ceño pero ella no tuvo otra opción que sentarse, no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que su padre le indicó.

**-¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme?-** directo al grano sin juegos, sin rodeos

**-Siempre tan directa y sin filtros mi querida niña-** el viejo sonrió**-Veras como es costumbre en esta familia hemos comprometido a las mujeres cuando llegan a cierta edad- **comenzó la explicación, tal como ella lo pidió**-Y tu mi querida ya la has pasado-** su padre dejo la copa encima de su escritorio y se cruzo de brazos mientras Amane luchaba por mantenerse en una sola pieza.

**-¿Con quien ha sido?-** a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta quería, aun así, oírla de su padre, quiera aun así escucharla de sus propios labios

**-Veras tu ya lo conoces-** el comenzó a contestar las preguntas de Amane, con aquel tono amable que siempre lo caracterizo siempre**-Es el mejor amigo del esposo de tu hermana-** lo relaciono con su hermana

**-Hatake-** pronuncio o escupió el apellido del hombre como si de algo asqueroso se tratara, mientras acompañaba a esto una mueca de asco.

Su padre trato de no reír pero le fue imposible, una gran carcajada escapo de su boca y Amane eso no lo pudo soportar**-¿Se puede saber padre que es lo gracioso?-** la respiración de la joven estaba acelerada al igual que el corazón de ella que ahora latía a mil por horas, estaba a punto de estallar y llorar alli mismo

**-Tu madre tenia razón son perfectos el uno para el otro- **contesto aun riendo, pero su risa ceso cuando vio la primer lagrima escapar de los ojos de su hija antes de que ella saliera de allí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían.


	4. Reaccion

**Reacciones:**

Cada uno por su parte estaba completamente encolerizado, Kakashi por su parte se descargaba peleando contra algún adversario amigo o alumno con la katana mientras que Amane solo se dedicaba a llorar a mares mientras que su hermana, su madre e incluso Gemmei trataban de calmarle haciendo que las lagrimas salieran con mas fuerza al igual que sus sollozos. Koji solo permanecía fuera de la habitación, el por su parte ya estaba casado y era feliz con su esposa. Koji comprendía a Amane mejor de lo que todos pensaban y escucharle así solo le hacia sentir mas odio a su padre.

**-Koji-** le llamo Helena, su esposa mientras se acercaba a el. Helena es una mujer hermosa en verdad, sus ojos marrones cautivaban a todo el mundo y sus labios carnosos eran el deseo de muchos hombres además de que ella era en extremo gentil**-¿Cómo sigue Amane?-** pregunto aunque su pregunta fue respondida al instante por la misma chica cuando un sollozo se escucho desde la habitación

**-Igual o peor pero ya se dormirá-** trato de darle menos importancia, tal ves Amane estaba siendo demasiado dramática**- No te preocupes-** sonrió con tranquilidad y ella le sonrió a el.

**-Tratare de no hacerlo aunque la comprendo totalmente-** ella le explico y el como siempre no comprendió, Helena río levemente y se pego mas a **Koji-¿Acaso pensabas que me había enamorado de ti inmediatamente por tu nombre? Deteste la idea de casarme pero me hiciste cambiar de idea cuando te conocí-** Helena le explicó el por que de su comentario

**-Vaya me alegra saber al fin la verdad-** el sonrió y tomo su rostro por la barbilla levantándolo un poco para besarle tiernamente al menos en ese momento, pues la "música" de fondo no era la adecuada para un beso pasional.

*o*o*o*

Hatake no era la excepción, salvo que el no era del tipo que se descargaban llorando, Kakashi se descargaba en sus alumnos durante las clases de katana que impartía a los jóvenes de su pueblo. Y aprovecho la clase de esa tarde para liberar tensiones en sus dos alumnos.

**-Estas distraído Naruto-** le regaño su sensei, Kakashi.

**-¿¡Yo distraído?-** grito alarmado el rubio**-Usted…usted parece…tener algún Bijuu…adentro-** a penas podía articular palabra por la falta de aire. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke intervino

**-Parece estar molesto por algo sensei-** dijo con calma, la peor parte se la llevo Naruto pues Sasuke estaba mejor entrenado que el rubio en ciertas cosas aunque cuando este ultimo se decidía podía superar a cualquiera.

**-No es tema que les incluya a ustedes chicos al menos no por el momento-**Kakashi ya estaba juntando sus cosas**- Es todo por hoy hasta la próxima clase junten todo antes de irse-** ordeno y desapareciendo lo mas rápido posible dejo a sus dos alumnos encargados de arreglar todo el desastre que se había hecho ese día en el dojo.

Kakashi al salir del dojo, decidió que aun no quería ver ni oír a su padre ni sus pasos por la casa, así que, que no había mejor lugar para pasar el rato que el bar del pueblo donde todos solían estar. Al entrar paseo la mirada entre los presentes y allí encontró a quien estaba buscando a su amigo/rival/futuro concuñado bebiendo algo no alcohólico junto al resto de la "pandilla" que integraban además de Gai y el, Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza y Asuma. Iruka esa noche no los había podido acompañar.

**-Hola muchachos-** saludo a su grupo, todos hombres de su edad o mayores pero amigos de todas formas.

**-Hola Kakashi-**saludo Shikaku con los brazos cruzados

**-¡****OH mi eterno rival!-** grito Gai ganándose la mirada furibunda de casi todo el bar incluyendo a Kakashi y excluyendo a Shikaku, su hijo era igual de vago que el.

El resto del grupo simplemente saludo con la mano o con un _hola_.

**-¿Te sucede algo Kakashi?-**Inoichi que solía ser el mas atento de todos, noto que algo iba mal en el peliblanco. El aludido respiro profundamente y antes de hablar pidió una gran botella de sake a la chica que allí trabajaba, la cual asintió y sonrió coquetamente. Kakashi no hablo hasta que la botella estaba en la mesa.

**-¿Y vas a hablar?-**Choza estaba impaciente en parte por que su cena no llegaba nunca y la había pedido mucho antes de que Kakashi pidiera el Sake. Kakashi miro a Choza con calma y volvió a respirar hondo.

**-Voy a casarme-** soltó de repente y sin ningún tipo de anestesia **-¡Salud!-** dijo levantando su vaso y haciendo un "brindis"

**-¿¡Como?-**Ninguno de los presentes se lo podía creer pero el único que pudo hablar para expresar su sorpresa fue Inoichi, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su copa se detuvo a mitad de camino

**-Lo que escuchaste me voy a casar-** Kakashi volvió a servirse un poco mas de sake, por algo lo había pedido y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

**-¿Y quien es la pobre desafortunada?-**Shikaku hablo por fin y Kakashi sonrió ante la pregunta formulada por el vago del grupo, cualidad que había sido heredada por el hijo del primero Shikamaru

**-Tu cuñada-** se giro hacia el lado donde estaba sentado Gai y este no pudo contener su exclamación

**-¡Amane!-** Gai no podía creerlo**-Eso explicaría el por que viene con Tomoko en dos días-** dijo murmurando mientras hacia memoria.

El resto del grupo miro al cejudo con sorpresa _-¿Tan rápido?-_ pensaron todos, sin creerse aun el hecho de que Kakashi Hatake se casaría con nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que menos soportaba en el mundo entero: Amane Hasegawa. SI para nadie era secreto Amane y Kakashi no se llevaban muy bien.

**-Felicitaciones-** Choza extendió su mano, aun sabiendo que podría llegar a ganarse el odio del peliblanco lo hizo como era la costumbre ante una noticia de este tipo. Kakashi miro serio a su corpulento amigo pero de todas maneras estrecho su mano que por un simple momento deseo cercenar.


	5. Viaje a Konoha

_**VIAJE A KONOHA**_

Habían pasado un día desde que les dijeron que se iban a casar ambos sabían que uno de los dos debía dejar su casa para ir a donde estaba el otro y ambos sabían también que la persona que debería hacerlo era nada mas y nada menos que ella y ese hecho generaba odio en ella, mas del que tenia si eso era posible.

En el cuarto de Amane las valijas ya habían sido llevadas al carruaje y su hermana estaba con ella mirando que no faltara nada aunque eso era lo de menos si faltaba algo se compraría en Konoha. Amane miraba el lugar despidiéndose silenciosamente del cuarto que durante toda su vida había sido su refugio

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto su madre mirando a sus hijas desde el marco de la puerta apoyada en el con una mano ya que en la otra tenia una cartera. Su madre tenia una sonrisa que lograba calmarla desde que era pequeña siempre había sido así, pero esa sonrisa fue la misma que le dedico a Tomoko cuando le dieron la misma noticia que ella había recibido el día anterior  
-Si lo estoy- le respondió ella dando una última mirada a su cuarto ya que sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo- vámonos… -ordenó seria tratando que las lagrimas no volvieran a salir y que quedaran guardadas de ser posible allí en su lugar por un largo tiempo ya que llorar no servia de nada, nada iba a disolver ese compromiso ahora que los papeles estaban firmados.  
-Bien – respondió la mujer dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto primera que todos seguida de cerca por sus hijas y por ultima iba Gemmei que esperaba a las mujeres fuera del lugar

Ya en la planta baja se encontraban todos esperando Koji estaba junto a Helena y ambos abrazados no dejaban de mirarse con una ternura que en ese momento le daba asco y odio, ella deseaba contraer nupcias con una persona que amara no con un hombre que apenas podía escuchar su nombre… SU padre, su progenitor, el que se suponía debía proteger a sus hijas e hijo, porque no, el que ahora le llevaba a la guillotina estaba junto a ellos mientras ordenaba a un par de sirvientes lo que debían hacer. Todos los presentes en la sala pararon y miraron hacia las escaleras por donde estaban bajando ellas.

Su madre se acerco a su padre y Tomoko espero a que la mujer liberara a su padre para saludarlo, así sucedió pero cuando llego el momento de la verdad Amane no sabia que decir… Así que el hombre fue el primero en hablar  
-Adiós-se despidió su padre, sonriéndole. La mente de la chica hizo una pausa analizando el momento su padre le estaba sonriendo  
-Adiós- se despidió ella procurando aguantar sus impulsos pero no resistió, podía odiarle por haberle atado a un hombre que era un total idiota pero por lo demás había sido un buen padre, le abrazo y el hombre correspondió a ese acto abrazando a su hija y besando su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos y de una intervención de Koji se separaron.

-Chau cobra- le dijo su hermano, sonriendo, desde siempre le había llamado así y como ella lo odiaba todo empeoro asi que en lugar de llamarle de esa forma cuando se enojaba Koji le llamaba así siempre  
-Chau bakka- dijo antes de abrasarlo también extrañaría a su hermano a pesar de no querer admitirlo, saludo a Helena, su relación con ella era muy buena por no decir excelente.  
-Bien se nos hace tarde vamos ya- intervino Tomoko que quería partir ya para reencontrarse con su amado esposo.  
-Hai oka-san- dijo dirigiéndose con un sarcasmo hacia la mujer - vamos ya- finalizo antes de subirse al carro que la llevaría a conocer a su futuro esposo sin matarse en la subida como solía ser, pues era muy torpe.

Tardaron aproximadamente 1 día en llegar a la villa, y le dieron la ordena al cochero de ir primero a la casa de Tomoko, donde se quedarían ellas hasta la boda, ya que irían primero a ver a Gai pues su hermana moriría si no podía abrazar a su amado no resistiría un segundo mas, necesitaba sentir el calor de la llama de la juventud cubriendo su cuerpo.  
El cochero rápidamente bajo de su lugar y abrio la puerta para que sus ocupantes pudieran salir del vehiculo con seguridad. La primera en salir fue Tomoko seguida por su madre y por ultimo Amane que lo hizo de mala manera.

-Buenos días señorita Hasegawa- saludo con amabilidad la ama de llaves de la casa

-Porque tanta formalidad Aiko si nos conocemos desde siempre- le dijo en tono divertido Tomoko pero aun así luego de tantas veces que le había dicho a la mujer que le dijera simplemente Tomoko ella seguía con la formalidad de señora o señorita como esta ves.

-Lo siento señorita Tomoko

-Solo Tomoko por favor, recuérdalo bien- Tomoko puso el dedo en la frente de la mujer sonriendo y esta le devolvió la sonrisa

-Seguro se…. Tomoko- respondió Aiko y después se dirigió a las demás

-Mucho mejor ahora pasen no e quedaran aquí todo el día ¿verdad?, pasemos hay mucho que hacer y después debemos ir a la casa de tu futuro marido- Tomoko indico la agenda y Amane solo quiso matarle, descargarse con ella aunque no tuviera la culpa de que su fortuna fuera tan mala.  
-Claro- respondieron su madre y Amane, la ultima ya resignada

Entraron a la casa y una de las criadas les indico sus cuartos en donde estarían durante su estadía en la casa  
-Bien acomódense y arréglense en una hora salimos a ver el pueblo- explico la pelinegra menor  
-Claro- respondió Amane  
-Bien- dijo su madre, las dos ya parecían discos rayados pues respondían lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Y las tres tardaron más de una hora en terminar todo, pues su equipaje parecía para una estadía de más de un año y no de un mes en el caso de su madre hasta que por fin terminaron y salieron a conocer el lugar, su paseo fue ameno y las tres mujeres lograron dejar atrás sus preocupaciones, Amane logro olvidar que estaría unida a una persona que no amaba o soportaba y su madre logro olvidar que ahora estaba en el lugar que la vio nacer y crecer.

-Me canse- se quejo Amane, dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala de la casa donde vivía Tomoko  
-Y yo- su madre también tomo asiento en el sillón pero con mas delicadeza que las demás  
-Bien ¿ahora que haremos?- Tomoko parecía tener una fuente de energía inagotable pues ya quería hacer otra cosa  
-No se ustedes pero yo me iré a dormir un poco- su madre volvió a ponerse de pie y excusándose salió del lugar rumbo a su habitación.  
-Yo… yo también iré a descansar hasta que llegue Gai, necesitare energía para la noche- explico Tomoko guiñándole el ojo a su hermana  
-Tomoko por favor ahórrate las explicaciones y detalles- Amane quería escapar ahora que podía pero no era una cobarde, de eso estaba mas que segura -Bien entonces yo también iré a dormir o a intentar dormir- dijo resignada  
-Bien, vamos- Tomoko le extendió la mano a su hermana y ambas subieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, con una idea en la cabeza _"__Esto__recién__empieza__"_

Ya llegada la noche el señor de la casa llego a la misma con mas energía que nunca, la idea de ver nuevamente a su amada le emocionaba de sobremanera y ya deseaba verla y tocarla, besarla y todo lo demás aunque debiera aguardar hasta estar solos.

-Buenos días familia – saludo Gai energéticamente al encontrar a Tomoko y a su madre sentadas en el salón hablando animadamente  
-¡Gai!- exclamo Tomoko alegremente al ver después de tantos días a su esposo, levantándose y prácticamente hacia el.  
-Buenas Noches querrás decir ¿no?- dijo divertida su suegra mirando la escena con una sonrisa, le hacia recordar a ella con su esposo  
-Ahh- Gai movió su cabeza y miró por la ventana- si, si lo siento, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno ejercita su llama de la juventud- exclamo el asustando a June en el acto y generando en Tomoko una risa instantánea, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esas exclamaciones sin aviso de Gai  
-Jajajaja-rió Tomoko- si, lo que tu digas- llevo una de sus manos al rostro de el y lo acarició suavemente como tratando de memorizar sus facciones.  
-Esta noche vendrá Kakashi, espero no te moleste pero necesitamos hablar sobre algunos negocios- les aviso el tomando a su esposa por la cintura y acercándole aun mas a el  
-No, no me molesta- le dijo ella- es perfecto para que se conozcan- pensó- y ¿a que hora vendrá?- si vendría pronto había que avisar a los cocineros para que apuraran la cena y la agrandaran para una persona mas.  
-Alrededor de las 8- respondió  
-Entonces ordenare que la cena esté lista para las 8:30 de la noche- Tomoko se giro e indico a una de las criadas todo lo anterior y que lo hicieran lo mas rápido posible  
-¿Por que lo indicas media hora tarde?- pregunto desconcertado Gai  
Tomoko rodó los ojos y miro a su esposo divertida -Sabes lo puntual que es tu amigo ¿no?- este sonrió de inmediato y no había mas opciones que darle la razón a su esposa pues había acertado, Kakashi siempre se "perdía" por el camino de la vida…  
-Si, jmjm, debo darte la razón- respondió el recordando la puntualidad de Kakashi para ir a algún lugar- me voy a cambiar debo lucir presentable en la cena con tan encantadoras damas  
-Bien luego subo a cambiarme también vendrán visitas- dijo Tomoko mirando a su madre

Pero fue entonces cuando el clon de Tomoko apareció con una mirada tranquila aunque curiosa por lo ultimo dicho por su hermana

-Hola Gai- saludo primero al recién llegado y su cuñado  
-Hola Amane… Amane ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el desconcertado, por unos segundos Tomoko quiso matar a su amado pero tuvo que contenerse ya hablaría con el en privado  
-Vine a arreglar un asunto importante- respondió ella sonriendo -¿Quién vendrá de visita?- pregunto curiosa, si debía vivir allí era mejor conocer a algunas personas desde ya.  
-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el aun mas desconcertado –Ah Kakashi vendrá…- y fue allí cuando su memoria funciono correctamente –Tenemos negocios que arreglar y acuerdos que concretar- estaba incomodo ahora, el había olvidado el tema del compromiso entre su mejor amigo/rival y su cuñada –Bueno iré a cambiarme- dijo y desapareció de la sala dejando a una malhumorada Amane, una furiosa Tomoko y una nerviosa June.

La cena sin duda seria un verdadero campo de batalla

**AQUÍ UN RESUBIDO, HE EDITADO UN PAR DE COSAS Y HE AGREGADO TAMBIEN VARIAS MÁS.**

**BESOS**


	6. Cena I

**LA CENA**

En la residencia Hatake todo marchaba normal, no había nada que resaltar más allá de la pelea entre padre e hijo sucedida un par de días atrás**. **Pero desde entonces la paz reinaba en el lugar, ninguno de los dos hombres se hablaba o cruzaba, ambos procuraban estar el mayor tiempo fuera de la casa para no verse.  
Kakashi se encontraba arreglando algunos papeles de las haciendas ya que se encontraba suplantando a su padre por algunos días, el Hatake mayor había decidido irse del lugar por unos supuestos negocios y no volvería sino hasta dentro de unos días.

**-Señor Kakashi-** lo llamo una criada desde el otro lado de la puerta- **la señora Nitta me mando a recordarle su cena con el señor Maito Gai que es a las 8-** con un tono de voz bajo y una actitud tímida ella se dirigió al peliblanco quien estaba concentrado en los papeles que sostenía  
**-Bien gracias Keiko**- respondió el, con un tono y actitud seria y fría, actitud que llevaba desde hace ya unos días.  
**-No por favor, ahora me retiro-** y la chica luego de dar una pequeña reverencia salio del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo para volver a sus quehaceres lo antes posible

Eran casi las 7:45 y el aun no se había ido de allí, ni siquiera se había cambiado o arreglado, aun seguía mirando los papeles pero no los leía solamente los miraba parecía muy concentrado y desde afuera según su apariencia su concentración estaba totalmente día en los papeles pero su mente daba vueltas en el día que su padre le había dado la noticia.

**-Kakashi no deberías de estar saliendo para la casa de Gai-** Nitta le miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa calida al igual que su mirada.  
Alzo la vista por unos pocos segundos **-Ehhh… si, pero creo que llegare un poco tarde necesito terminar esto-** respondió poniendo la vista en el papel nuevamente  
-Bien **apúrate así no llegas tan tarde y deja de dar vueltas en el mismo asunto-** ella le conocía perfectamente y sabia que su mente no pensaba en los negocios sino que seguía con la molestia del otro día  
**-Si, si, así lo haré-** el miro a la mujer y le sonrió, suspiró cansado del tema y de estar allí sentado lamentándose en lugar de hacer algo útil y por ahora ese algo seria prepararse y partir

Cerca de las ocho de la noche el estaba saliendo de su casa rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo/rival de toda la vida

**-Bien me voy-**anuncio Kakashi para la señora Nitta antes de abrir la puerta  
**-Bien cuídate y saludos al Señor Maito-** ella se comportaba como su madre y para el ella era su madre, pues había perdido a la biológica hacia varios años por una enfermedad que mermo sus fuerzas y termino matándole.  
**-Si, así lo haré-** le respondió el saliendo de la casa luego de saludar a Nitta

En la Residencia Maito todo parecía ir normal pero… se notaba la incomodidad de varias personas

**-Bien como dije llegara aquí a las 8:30 hs.- **afirmo Tomoko sonriente esperando y organizando el resto de las cosas que faltaban por hacer  
**-Y para que tenemos que estar aquí mama y yo- **pregunto fastidiada Amane, lo que menos deseaba era ver a ese hombre, cualquiera menos ESE.  
**-Amane no seas maleducada-** le reprendió su madre pero la joven simplemente bufó y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones individuales cerca de ella.  
**-Hmp-** respondió la chica**- Además sabes que no terminara bien esto, ya por naturaleza nos odiamos y ahora tendremos que casarnos, esta cena no terminara bien**  
**-Es por cortesía nada mas, no quieres que lo suyo comience mal ¿verdad?  
-Lo "nuestro" comenzó mal hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que le conocí-** respondió inmediatamente ella **-Bien pues con cortesía me retiro-** Amane sonrió mientras se paraba y alejaba unos pasos  
**-Amane ven y siéntate aquí-** le ordeno June sin darle opción a huir.  
**-Hmp-** respondió ella sentándose en el sillón de la sala de la gran casa

No pasaron más de 15 minutos desde la discusión, cuando tocaron la puerta y el ama de llaves fue a atender

-**Buenas noches señor Hatake, por favor adelante-** dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que el peliblanco pase, todos desde la sala escucharon y miraron hacia la puerta esperando ver al joven peliblanco entrar.  
**-Gracias-** dijo el pasando y dándole su abrigo a la ama de llaves para que lo guarde  
**-Pase por favor, los señores están en la sala junto a la madre y la hermana de la señora Tomoko-** dijo la señora señalando un camino que el ya conocía de memoria.  
**-Vaya entonces no hagamos esperar a las damas-** exclamo pasando a la sala, molesto por todo y en especial por ver a esa chica que le ponía de mal humor con solo pensar en ella.

En la sala estaban todos hablando pero Amane estaba mas que enojada por la demora del peliblanco, Tomoko y Gai estaban ya acostumbrados a sus demoras, June pensaba en su marido y en como estaría ahora

**-¿No le enseñaron a llegar puntual al señor Hatake?-** susurró ella antes de verle llegar, una de las virtudes con la cual no había sido bendecida era la paciencia y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Kakashi.  
**-Buenas noches y disculpen la demora, hubo un par de problemas en el camino que nos quitaron valiosos minutos**- saludo y se disculpó, debía estar normal o lo mas cercano a eso**- Gai amigo-** saludo el al hombre que era su mejor amigo con un abrazo y unas fuertes palmeadas en la espalda**- Señora Tomoko, señora y… señorita-** dijo saludando a las damas con una leve inclinación a modo de respeto pero al final casi llama molestia humana a Amane  
**-Vaya milagro por fin has llegado-** pero un codazo en las costillas hizo que Amane callara y sonriera forzadamente  
Kakashi miro con molestia a la pelinegra, copia físicamente exacta de Tomoko, a esta ultima el consideraba una persona totalmente amable y aceptable un ejemplo de persona pero su hermana era todo lo contrario, y le molestaba tal ves por simple diversión.  
-**Chicos, chicos se nota que su llama de la juventud esta muy ardiente hoy no-** ya no sabía como actuar y ambos jóvenes no llevaban más de 5 minutos en el mismo lugar

**-Gai-** grito Amane- no **soporto mas tu llama de la juventud si vuelves siquiera a mencionarla te la apago a patadas-** no quería ver a Hatake y ahora tendría que verlo el primer día y además en la cena. De algo no tenia dudas y era que tendría acidez ese día  
**-Amane cuida tus modales-** le reprendió su madre en un susurro  
**-Hmp-** dijo la chica volteándose y dando por finalizada la discusión  
**-Pasamos-** dijo Tomoko indicando el camino al comedor, sabia que eso pasaría, ella iba a hablar seriamente con su madre mas tarde cuando todos estén durmiendo.  
**-Hai-** secundo su madre, mirando a su hija mayor y menor una y otra vez, ambas eran tan opuestas y complementarias, eran el par per-fec-to  
**-Bien-** murmuro el resto de la gente pasando al comedor principal de la mansión.

La cena paso normalmente por así decirlo Amane miraba con odio a Kakashi mientras el la miraba de forma arrogante, divertido ocultando su odio hacia ella con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

**-Bien si les parece volvemos a la sala-** invito Tomoko a las mujeres- **y dejamos a Gai y a Kakashi hablar tranquilos**  
**-Hai-** dijo Amane, sonriendo a su hermana  
**-Hai, vamos-** respondió Eiko levantándose de su silla y yendo a la sala donde tomarían el te

En la sala todas ya tenían el te servido

**-Amane no se que fue eso pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-** le reprehendió su madre  
**-Hmp… no aseguro nada madre-** ella tenia la vista fija en el té.  
**-Amane debes de ser más amable-** Tomoko le hablaba de forma suplicante, no quería guerra en su casa, no hoy ni mañana, quería que su hogar sea siempre pacifico.  
**-Amable con los demás si, no tengo ningún problema en ser amables con ellos pero… con el, no gracias-** la pelinegra menor dirigió su mirada a su hermana, la molestia se iba esfumando de a poco con la charla pero no desaparecía , ella suspiro **– Dudo mucho que eso suceda.**  
**-Bien siguiendo con el tema de Kakashi saben que se casan dentro de unos pocos meses-** dijo Tomoko  
**-Pobre de mi, ahora se que quieres hablar sobre los preparativos pero… ¿puedes esperar al menos hasta mañana?-** rogó Amane  
**-Jajaja si un poco pero es buen hombre-** siguió Tomoko**- claro hermanita, puedo esperar pero de mañana no pasa ¿tu te quedaras a ayudarnos no madre?  
-Hmp-** respondió Amane  
**-Claro-** June sonrió **-Bien ahora si cambiando de tema-** intervino su madre, buscando calmar los ánimos al 100 porciento

Mientras que los hombres se encontraban hablando de varias cosas sobre los negocios de sus respectivas familias

**-Entonces queda así lo de la alianza-** pregunto Gai  
**-Hai-** respondió Kakashi  
**-Ahora cambiando de tema sabes que Amane y tu se casan con unos meses**- Gai siempre con su poco tacto  
El peliblanco no dijo nada, no hizo ninguna mueca, absolutamente nada.  
**-Es una buena chica solo odia la impuntualidad-** le defendió Gai, era la hermana de su amada esposa, debía hacerlo aunque ella sea un poco escandalosa  
**-Eso ya me di cuenta, lo dejo claro hoy-** respondió recordando el recibimiento de antes **-Lo mas probable es que en la semana mi padre quiera hacer una cena con ella y su madre, si eso pasa están invitados tanto tu como Tomoko, además seguramente abra una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso-** Kakashi hizo una mueca de disgusto, esto era solamente el comienzo del circo que vendría con el compromiso.

**Fin del capitulo CENA reescrito **

**Espero les guste :-D**

**SHAIELL**


	7. Cena II: Parte I

**Cena II: Marcando Territorios P. I**

Los días siguientes pasaron con calma por así decirlo, como Tomoko lo había prometido al día siguiente comenzó a hablar del tema de la preparación de la boda con Amane y esta ultima lo hacia de mala gana. Tal como lo había previsto Kakashi, su padre había planeado la cena en la residencia Hatake y la fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo en el mismo lugar. Cosa que el Hatake menor tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

El llego a la Residencia Maito para invitar a su amigo y a las damas a la cena que se daría el día siguiente en su casa.

Kakashi no había pisado ese lugar desde la cena donde volvió a ver a Amane. Pocos minutos después de su llegada el dueño de casa llego a recibirlo

**-Kakashi que sorpresa verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** la amplia sonrisa de Gai, siempre lograban que su humor mejorara un par de puntos, algo era algo.

**-Gai-** saludo simplemente el peliblanco **-Tal como lo había dicho mi padre ha planeado una cena, es mañana en la noche, están todos invitados, tú y las damas-** Kakashi estaba tenso por la idea de una nueva cena ahora en su casa, aquello implicaba tener a su padre y a Amane juntos en una sola habitación y si no calculaba mal para empeorar la situación Anko estaría allí también.

**-Estaremos allí querido amigo, sin falta ¿a las 20hs?-** Gai pregunto la hora para saber a que hora deberían partir y demás cosas relacionadas principalmente con su esposa, suegra y cuñada.

**-Era solo eso-** pero antes de marcharse Tomoko entro a la habitación acompañada de su gemela, ambas riendo, Gai y Kakashi se giraron para ver a las jóvenes mujeres, y eso fue un error que Kakashi lamentaría mas tarde, la sonrisa que Amane tenia en su rostro era una que no había visto antes, ni siquiera la primera ves, cuando se conocieron.

**-Oh!, Sr. Hatake, que sorpresa verlo-** saludo Tomoko pero Amane no dijo ni hizo nada mas allá de su expresión de sorpresa que se le dibujo en la cara**.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Si es que se puede saber-** ella se acerco a su esposo dejando a su hermana congelada en su lugar

**-Simplemente vine a invitarlos a una cena, supongo que Gai les explicara mejor, lamento ser tan descortés pero debo marcharme aun hay un par de cosas que debo hacer por mi padre, hasta luego-** saludo a Gai con un apretón de manos y a las damas allí presentes con una simple reverencia rápida.

Los allí presentes esperaron a que se retirara antes de hablar

**-¿Qué sucedió?-** Tomoko miro a su marido, buscando una clara respuesta

**-No es nada grave, no te preocupes en vano- **Gai llevo su mano al rostro de su amada y lo acaricio con ternura, suavidad y mas que nada amor infinito, y eso movió algo en el alma a Amane, pues en su corazón sabia que ella no tendría eso en su matrimonio concertado por sus padres.- **Solamente vino a invitarnos a una cena en su casa mañana, para los cuatro**- aclaro a lo ultimo **– Es a las 8 de la noche, les aviso así están listas a tiempo-** Tomoko sonrió y Amane se rió enérgicamente.

**-Que amable de tu parte tener en cuenta eso, pero fingiré estar mal del estomago o demencia temporal-** ella sonrío y Tomoko negó levemente

**-Estaremos listas a tiempo-** Tomoko beso suavemente a su esposo antes de arrastrar a su hermana hacia su habitación para comenzar a preparar los arreglos de la cena de mañana, nunca era mucho el tiempo.

**...0.**

Ya de nuevo en su casa Kakashi seguía metido en sus pensamientos, su mente le repetía una y otra y otra ves que era un estupido y que con solamente una sonrisa que parecía sincera se dejo conmover.

**-¿Kakashi eres tú?- **hablo Nitta llegando hasta donde el estaba, tenia en sus manos un trapo para limpiarse las manos que usaba siempre cuando cocinaba.

**-Si, soy yo-** respondió el con un tono de voz plano

**-Debo avisarte de algo-** murmuro la mujer cuando llego a su lado **–Anko llego-** le informo/alerto, e inmediatamente su cuerpo se puso en guardia **–Hoy en la mañana, una hora después de que te marcharas-** continuo informándole

**-Gracias por informarme-** contesto **-¿Dónde esta ahora?**

**-Esta en la habitación que le asignaron, acomodando sus cosas- **Nitta no se guardo la mueca de desagrado, mostrando así sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia esa chica.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, el ya tenia conocimientos de cómo se sentía Nitta con la presencia de Anko en la casa. Esta ultima, había tratado más de una ves a Nitta como algo peor que la escoria y por eso estaba en la lista negra de la señora.

**.-.0.-0.-0.-0.-.**

Ya sola en su habitación, Amane se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, después de al menos media hora de debate con su hermana sobre que vestido era el mejor para llevar a la cena y se decidieron por uno celeste claro, mas claro aun que sus ojos.

**-Odio esto-** murmuro mirando el techo fijamente **–Justo con el-** cerro sus ojos, se quejaba a solas pues si lo hacia en publico quedaría mal ella y no solucionaría nada, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y no se podía deshacer.

Al poco tiempo quedo dormida tirada en su cama, acostada de forma incomoda.

En otra parte de la casa el matrimonio dueño de la morada hablaba tranquilo, mientras disfrutaba de unos momentos a solas.

**-Estoy emocionada-** confeso Tomoko luego de unos momentos de silencio.

**-¿Sobre que?-** Gai no se destacaba por ser muy brillante

**-El casamiento, los preparativos y de tener a mi hermana cerca definitivamente dentro de unos meses- **sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de tener a uno de sus hermanos allí cerca, tener una cómplice, volver a unirse como antes sin las limitaciones que la distancia les dejaba.

Gai sonrió, si Tomoko estaba feliz el estaba feliz, ella era todo para el, ella y su hijo Lee. El mismo que llegaba en un par de semanas de un viaje de estudios.

**-¿En que piensas?-** pregunto Tomoko al ver el aire pensativo de Gai

**-En Lee, llega en un par de semanas, a el le agrada mucho tu hermana, quiero ver como tomara la noticia-** respondió mirando a la nada

**-¿A que te refieres?-** Tomoko se había perdido totalmente, no comprendía a que se refería el con esa frase, si bien no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Lee, no había notado nada raro en el trato hacia su hermana, aunque no les había visto juntos lo suficiente como para notar un cambio de actitud de Lee hacia Amane en referencia con las demás mujeres.

**-Conozco muy bien a mi hijo y se que no ve a Amane como una simple amiga- **un suave oh, salio de la boca de Tomoko antes de besar a su esposo

**-Eso lo veremos cuando llegue el momento- **la preocupación desapareció de sus mentes por un largo rato, ahora no era momento de preocuparse y mucho menos por algo que no tienen posibilidad de solucionar.

Bueno aquí esta reeditado y creo que mejorado, la segunda parte ya la estoy editando ¡besos!


	8. Cena II: P II

**CENA II: Parte I**

El día de la cena en la casa Hatake, Kakashi estaba tenso, una parte de esa tensión que cargaba era por lo que sucedería en la noche pero la mayor parte de la razón era Anko, ella había venido para hablar de negocios con su padre en representación del suyo como única heredera, pero no era su presencia en su casa lo que le molestaba era que a cada momento que pasaban juntos ella trataba de insinuarse. La joven no tenía muy buena fama pero como mujer que era la debía respetar así que la solución más sana que encontró fue hacer ese día todas las diligencias por su padre, para estar así el mayor tiempo posible fuera de su casa y por ende lejos de Anko. Y en ese momento mientras el movimiento de la carreta se hacia sentir la conversación que había tenido con su padre hacia menos de una hora volvió a su mente

_**-Kakashi quiero hablar contigo un momento-** le dijo su padre, Sakumo._

_**-Claro-** fue lo único que dijo el siguiendo al mayor al estudio que le pertenecía y lugar donde estaba la mayor parte del día_

_Una vez dentro un momento de silencio y ansias se apodero del cuarto_

_**-Hijo… quiero pedirte que no digas nada sobre tu compromiso ni casamiento a Anko**- el hombre hizo una pausa mirando a su hijo y **siguió –Ella parece tener mucho interés en ti y si sabe de esto puede entorpecer todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora para lograr este trato-** Kakashi hizo un gesto de desagrado, había pensado dejarle claro a ella que el ya no estaba libre, que en unos pocos meses estaría casado y que no engañaría a su esposa por mas que la deteste. Pero por otro lado su padre tenia razón, se había hecho mucho por ese trato y si ella se metía en el medio solo para arruinar el esfuerzo, esos meses de trabajo serian meses perdidos y energía gastada en vano, por una razón estupida: el capricho de una niña._

_Kakashi asintió –**Es cierto, no lo hablare, si quieres esperar lo haremos pero recuerda padre que algún día se ha de enterar y será solo para problemas-** el le dio su palabra que por su boca ella no sabría nada._

Pero lo que ambos hombres desconocían era que la muchacha ya sabia del compromiso de su gran amor. La sangre le hervía, como nunca antes. Y la noticia había llegado a sus oídos por parte de un amigo que tenían en común ella y Kakashi, pues los chismes corrían rápidamente en el pueblo especialmente si se trataba de una de las más importantes familias del pueblo.

_**-Anko que alegría que estés aquí ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** el hombre corpulento sonreía ampliamente, como siempre_

_**-Negocios, vengo en nombre de mi padre-** Anko sonreía, hacia tiempo no le veía y para ella la gente de este lugar era como una segunda familia **-¿Cómo has estado, cuéntame que ha pasado?- **ellos hablaban como lo que eran nada mas ni nada menos que buenos amigos, viejos y buenos amigos._

_**-Pues nada nuevo aunque la noticia mas reciente es que nuestro Kakashi se casa-**__ informo Chouza, sonriendo feliz por su amigo –__**Ya era hora-**__ el estaba feliz pero a Anko, fue como si le hubieran dicho que su padre había muerto, una muy mala noticia que acabo con su mundo aunque trato de disimular_.

Recordar aquello hizo que dos lágrimas aventureras se escaparan de sus ojos las cuales limpio inmediatamente. ELLA SE ENCARGARIA DE QUE ESE CASAMIENTO NO SUCEDIERA A MENOS QUE ELLA SEA LA NOVIA. Estaba obsesionada.

**.0.-.0.-.0.-.0.**

La mañana y gran parte de la tarde transcurrió en calma en ambas residencias, donde se preparaban para la cena de la noche, algunos con calma otros por pura obligación y ya sin excusas que dar.

**-¿Están listas?-** June entro a la habitación en donde sus hijas se estaban preparando, la mujer ya estaba lista y fue a ver si sus hijas necesitaban ayuda para algo o si se arreglaban perfectamente solas.

**-Si-** contestaron ambas mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, por si faltaba algún detalle

**-Bien… Gai ya nos espera abajo para partir hacia la Residencia Hatake-** informo June y las gemelas asintieron, tomando sus accesorios para bajar con su madre y partir.

El viaje transcurrió en paz, la charla fue amena e incluso decorada con algunos chistes provenientes de Gai y de Amane. Hasta ahora este había sido el momento de más tranquilidad que estaba relacionado con Hatake.

Al llegar al lugar, el primero que bajo fue Gai quien ayudo a descender del vehiculo a Tomoko, June y Amane, en ese orden. Esta ultima miro la fachada de la Residencia Hatake con atención, era un lugar magnifico, el jardín del frente estaba bien mantenido por los jardineros, y la pintura era hermosa con colores que hacían que la casa se viera como si fuera nueva cuando llevaba mas de tres generaciones en la familia. Si el lugar era antiguo y tenia mucha historia guardada en sus paredes.

**..0.**

Ni bien entraron fueron recibidas por el ama de llaves Nitta.

**-Sean bienvenidos-** saludo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa ya familiar para Gai y Tomoko e incluso June pero nueva para Amane.

June ya había estado allí varias veces pero hacia un largo tiempo que no pisaba la casa, la ultima ves que había venido fue hace mas de 10 años. Sus hijos tenían mas de 8 años y podía dejarlos a cargo de una niñera, había acompañado a su esposo a un viaje de negocios y de paso respiraba aire fresco ya que vivía encerrada en la casa prácticamente.

Nitta miro a los recién llegados antes de dar órdenes a dos criadas mas para que tomaran sus abrigos y demás cosas y las guardaran en el lugar correspondiente, ellos no necesitarían tales cosas por el momento. **–Me agrada mucho verla de nuevo señora June-** Nitta se acerco a la mujer con gran alegría eran, por mas que sus posiciones sociales sean diferentes, grandes amigas **–Ya ha pasado al menos 10 años desde la ultima ves que la vi y sigue igual de hermosa-** Nitta miro a June de pies a cabeza, la mujer se mantenía muy bien aunque no era vieja apenas llegaba a los 40 años.

**-Nitta exageras, el tiempo no me perdona y me ha tratado igual que a los demás, no debes adularme tanto pero si ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos vimos-** June no pudo evitar abrazar a Nitta y sonreír ampliamente **–Bueno ya conoces a Tomoko pero ella es Amane-** June se hizo a un lado para que Nitta conociera a su hija menor

La ama de llaves camino los pocos pasos que le separaban de la muchacha y la miro detenidamente **–Eres hermosa-** le dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ella y las estrechaba y apretaba sin dejar de mirarle fijamente **–Mi muchacho es muy afortunado- **Nitta le guiño el ojo a Amane antes de soltar una de sus manos pero antes de soltar la segunda agrego algo **–Me gustaría hablar contigo mas tarde si no te molesta, quiero conocer a la prometida de mi muchacho-** la sonrisa de la mujer hizo que el no fuera imposible de decir para Amane, no podía negarse ante tanta amabilidad en sus palabras.

**-Claro-** respondió la joven sonriendo también, estaba completamente nerviosa. Tomoko miraba con total diversión la escena, mientras se mantenía prendida del brazo de su esposo

Pero la charla de Nitta con Amane debería esperar **–Ahora déjenme llevarlos con los señores-** Ella encabezo la caminata seguida por los cuatro hasta donde estaba Sakumo sentado mirando por la ventana y junto a el estaba una joven, Anko, ambos charlaban tranquilamente.

**-Señor Hatake-** se anuncio Nitta haciendo una leve reverencia **-Los invitados han llegado, ¿los hago pasar?-** el hombre simplemente asintió y al ver entrar a los recién llegados se paro.

**-Maito Gai, que gusto verte-** saludo el señor estrechando la mano del otro con firmeza

**-Digo lo mismo señor Hatake-** respondió el cejudo

**-Siempre con formalidades ya sabes que puedes llamarme simplemente Sakumo-** el peliblanco mayor sonrió ampliamente y luego poso su mirada en la madre de las gemelas **–June querida-** se acerco a la mujer y ella sonrió al verle, todo sucedía ante la atenta mirada de sus hijas que no entendían nada **–Ha pasado bastante desde la ultima ves que te vi ¿Cuánto, cinco o seis años?**- el sonrió

**-Sakumo, ha pasado mucho tiempo es cierto pero tenia la esperanza de verte en el casamiento de Tomoko pero solo vi a tu hijo y debo agregar que se parece mucho a ti cuando tenias su edad-** ella sonrió recordando esa época.

Pero cortando la conversación su mirada se centro en la joven que pronto se convertiría en su nuera, físicamente era preciosa, hermosa, su rostro era envidiable, sus ojos incomparables (solamente con los de su hermana y hermano) pero quería saber mas de su personalidad, tenia conocimiento que era muy particular **–Tu debes ser Amane Hasegawa-** la nombrada asintió **–Eres exactamente como te describió tu padre, pero no hacia falta tanta descripción en su carta solo bastaba que dijera "mira a Tomoko", así que son gemelas-** miro a la una y a la otra varias veces, comparándolas, físicamente eran iguales, pero su padre había escrito algo en la carta que debía comprobar el mismo _"pero su carácter es opuesto en ciertos aspectos al de Tomoko"_ recordó exactamente lo escrito, bueno era hora de averiguarlo **–Por favor tomen asiento-** miro a Anko **–Por cierto ella es Anko Mitarashi- **Anko hizo una leve reverencia por cortesía, reverencia que fue respondida con la misma cortesía.

Anko miro a Amane y Amane sintió la mirada fija en ella por parte de Anko pero prefirió ignorarla ahora estaba hablando con Sakumo Hatake, su futuro… suegro.

†† †† †† †† ††

**La guerra había comenzado, les gustara o no…**

Bueno Anko al parecer esta decidida a hacerle la vida imposible a Amane, veamos que pasa.


	9. Cena III: Parte III

**Cena II: Parte III**

Ya había llegado la hora de sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de una velada medianamente agradable. Las charlas eran amenas, los comensales estaban a gusto el uno con el otro o al menos eso pretendían hacer parecer. June charlaba con Sakumo, mientras que Gai hablaba con Kakashi de lo que sea que hablaran normalmente, Tomoko, Amane y Anko tenían también su charla aparte coronada por la falsa apariencia calma de la ultima. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Anko era devolver a Amane a su tierra natal y que no salga de allí nunca más.

**-Dime Amane ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?-** Anko trataba de llevar la conversación y sacar información a las jóvenes, la mayor cantidad que pudiera.

-**Simplemente de visita, eso me ha traído-** no pensaba llamarse a si misma prometida de… no aun al menos **– Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, hablemos de ti- **Amane sonrió y siguió preguntando a Anko cosas sobre ella, deseaba dejar de ser el centro de la "fiesta" **-¿Tienes hermanos?-** la familia, la mayoría de la gente se pasaría horas hablando de eso, pero ella no sabia que Anko no hablaba mucho de su familia que estaba desparramada por el país.

**-Tengo tres hermanas, todas casadas, falto yo nada más-** Anko rió suavemente _–Y si tengo suerte pronto dejare de ser la soltera de la familia-_ pensó con malicia mientras sonreía.

**-¿Y hay alguien en especial con el que desees contraer matrimonio?-** Tomoko presentía algo, Anko escondía algo tras una mascara de calma pero que era no lo sabia.

**-Si, lo hay pero no esta disponible-** sonrió levemente, la actuación y el teatrito le estaba saliendo más que bien.

Afuera las cosas estaban empeorando, la lluvia se había largado con fuerza y pronto se transformaría en una horrible tormenta.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que un fuerte trueno seguido de un brillante rayo hizo que la tierra temblara.

**-Parece que esta noche no será del todo pacifica-** dijo Nitta mientras juntaba los platos con una criada mas ayudándole, Sakumo fue a hablar con el cochero de los Maito al parecer había un problema con el camino, y alguien vino a avisarles.

**-Gracias por avisar-** Sakumo entro a la casa y fue a donde estaban los demás, con cierto cuidado carraspeo pidiendo así la atención de los invitados y su hijo **–Tengo informarles algo a nuestros invitados-** estaba tranquilo, ya sabia que decir y que hacer con los invitados **–El camino esta cerrado-** informo sin rodeos, algo que era común en el **–Al parecer la tormenta hizo que el río desbordara y todos los caminos que pasen por el están cerrados por la inundación- **Gai y Tomoko ya se habían quedado allí un par de veces pero esta ultima estaba preocupada por su madre y su hermana a las cuales miro inmediatamente. Su madre estaba calmada y preocupada pero su hermana le sorprendió, parecía calmada y estar bien con la situación que se daba, pero a ella no le engañaba sabia que estaba molesta por la situación que se daba, quedarse en la casa de la persona que mas detestaba era como el infierno pero debería acostumbrarse, este lugar seria su hogar en unos pocos meses.

**-Nitta-** llamo Sakumo a la ama de llaves y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que ella apareciera, en voz baja le dio unas indicaciones y la mujer asintió sonriendo antes de marcharse a cumplir con el pedido de su "amo", a los pocos minutos volvió hasta donde estaba para informarle que todo estaba listo, el solamente asintió dejando en claro que ella se encargara de ahora en adelante.

La señora se acerco a los invitados con calma y una gran sonrisa **–Síganme por favor-** las cuatro personas fueron detrás de ella mientras dejaban a Anko y a Kakashi solos en la sala.

**-Kakashi-** le llamo Anko al chico que había quedado pensativo **-¿Qué te sucede?-** la sonrisa "dulce" de ella y la pose insinuante en la que estaba hacia que su escote se mostrara mucho mas voluptuoso de lo que en realidad era.

El simplemente le miro pero no respondió, volvió a la pose inicial haciendo que Anko se molestara más de lo que ya estaba, la joven se levanto de su asiento y sin decir nada se marcho del lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La ultima en ser acomodada en su cuarto de una noche fue Amane, cuarto que estaba "casualmente" al lado del de Kakashi pero esa casualidad nadie se la creía.

**-Buenas noches señorita-** se despidió Nitta sonriendo, en la cama estaban dispuestas unas ropas para dormir del talle de Amane, mientras las miraba se preguntaba de donde habían salido pero ese interrogante no seria respondido esa noche.

Amane miro la habitación con detenimiento era hermosa, aunque si bien la mantenían y cuidaban bien parecía no haber sido usada por nadie en años los detalles daban a entender que había sido decorada para ser usada por una dama, flores talladas en la cabecera de la cama y un hermoso tocador fueron los detalles que mas llamaron la atención de la chica, que no pudo contenerse y toco cada detalle de esos hermosos muebles. Luego de inspeccionar el lugar se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse esa ropa que Nitta tan amablemente le había dejado allí. Cuando termino sintió curiosidad de cómo se vería y busco un espejo encontrándolo al otro lado del cuarto, el camisón de color blanco era de un diseño simple, delicado y la tela era suave y estaba hecha de algodón **–Es hermoso- **susurro mirándose aun maravillada al espejo, esa prenda sin mucho que la hiciera destacar le sentaba muy bien. Una vez superado el momento camino lentamente a la cama y entro en ella, era hora de dormir, reponer energía, mañana seria un nuevo dia.

**¿Cómo será la calma que vendrá luego de la tormenta?**


	10. La calma después de la tormenta

**La "Calma" luego de la Tormenta**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de la cortina que no podía cumplir bien su función pero a medida que reaccionaba su mente se dio cuenta de una cosa, ya era de día y había salido el sol, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y salio de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, miro el lugar, tenia ropa limpia y todo listo para alistarse antes de desayunar o, lo que seria aún mejor, marcharse de ese lugar. Cuando ante sus ojos y su parecer estuvo lista bajo para comer algo o huir de allí.

Al llegar a la planta baja miro a su alrededor y a la única persona que vio fue a una joven que se encontraba limpiando, esta ultima la saludo con respeto y Amane respondió el saludo con amabilidad antes de seguir su camino con cierto cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido

**-Señorita Hasegawa-** llamo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas y como reflejo giro lo mas rápido que pudo viendo a la señora Nitta parada con una expresión de sorpresa pintada en la cara **– Pensé que usted dormía hasta tarde ¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano?-** la mujer avanzo unos pasos mas hacia la joven

Amane reaccionó y al fin pudo hablar, se había llevado un buen susto **-Buenos días señora Nitta, me levante porque no podía seguir durmiendo… disculpe ¿Qué hora es?-** pregunto al final, el ambiente tan calmo dejaba en claro que era temprano, ella también estaba sorprendida

**-Son cerca de las 8 de la mañana, disculpe que este tan sorprendida pero según me han contado usted no se despierta hasta pasadas las 10 de la mañana-** explico la señora **–Pero linda puedo aprovechar que estamos despiertas solo nosotras dos y hablar contigo-** la mujer pidió amablemente en eso la joven recordó la petición que le había hecho la mujer la noche anterior y sonrió, no podía negarse.

**-Claro señora…-** hizo una pausa para pensar que decir pero opto por sonreír y con un gesto de la mujer ambas se fueron hacia el salón de estar y luego de ordenar a las jóvenes que ordenaban el lugar que se marcharan. Ambas tomaron asiento antes de comenzar a hablar o mejor dicho tomaron asiento antes de que Amane comenzara a responder las preguntas de Nitta.

**-….-**

Para Nitta Kakashi era un hijo mas, ella ya tenia dos hijos pero a este joven lo había criado pues la madre de el murió por la amarga combinación de una enfermedad preexistente y el embarazo. La madre de Kakashi sabía que esos dos componentes combinados eran mortales para ella y no le importo, dejo este mundo feliz porque había dado la vida con alegría por el ser que amo más que a nada mas que a su existencia.

**-Se que tu y mi niño no se llevan bien aunque no comprendo el porque-** ni bien se sentó Nitta comenzó a hablar **-¿Se pelearon acaso?-** ese tema le intrigaba

**-No exactamente, el es y perdone el uso de la palabra un mujeriego, en los días que estuve aquí cuando fue la boda de mi hermana pude ver como el coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba y eso incluyo a una de las amigas de mi hermana y ahora ex amiga de ella, no se que sucedió pero Lily se peleo con Tomoko y no han vuelto a hablar… prácticamente estoy segura de que fue por culpa de el- **Amane explico a la señora las razones de su odio hacia el peliblanco.

Nitta se quedo callada por unos instantes y volvió a hablar **–Ya veo-** volvió a hacer silencio, no desconocía esa faceta de Kakashi pero estaba casi segura que había descubierto el porque ellos se llevaban tan mal **–Y ¿solo comenzaste a odiarlo cuando viste eso?**

**-Si, así es-** un simple monosílabo sirvió para confirmarlo todo

**-Dime otra cosa ¿En tu pueblo natal te gustaba alguien?-** Nitta deseaba saber mas de ella y con esas preguntas tal ves podría saber mas sobre la personalidad de la niña

**-Si, pero el se caso y se fue del pueblo por temas de negocios-** contesto Amane con tristeza, pero debía aclarar en su mente gustar no es lo mismo que amar **–Pero no fue mucho en realidad al poco tiempo se me paso la tristeza- **agregó

Nitta sonrió Amane era una joven muy particular, pero antes de que pudieran seguir una joven entro al lugar buscando a la mujer mayor algo había pasado en la cocina y requerían de ella **–Iré en un momento-** respondió la mujer **–Al parecer nuestra conversación deberá esperar, lo lamento querida-** Nitta se levanto y se marcho a ver que había sucedido mientras que Amane respiraba con tranquilidad por la forma en que la mujer comenzó a hablar parecía que seria un interrogatorio mas que una charla.

Y Amane no había apartado aun la miraba del pasillo por donde había salido Nitta cuando otra voz conocida le hablo

**-OH vaya Buenos Días- **saludo Anko con una clara falsa amabilidad, a quien quería engañar esa mujer estaba claramente molesta por la estadía de Amane en el lugar y esta ultima se imaginaba por que.

Amane miro a la chica y sonrió levemente antes de hablar **–Buenos días-** saludo también **-¿Cómo has pasado la noche?-** pregunto Amane luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio solo buscando iniciar una conversación amigable con la joven

Anko miro a Amane de arriba abajo en esos segundos de silencio que se formaron y la pregunta de la pelinegra capto su atención **–Muy bien a decir verdad-** Anko camino un poco mas y tomo asiento en un sillón para una sola persona que había cerca de Amane **-¿Qué tal tu como has pasado tu estadía aquí?**

**-He dormido bien-** Amane sonrió y luego siguió **–Aunque me he despertado mas temprano de lo normal-** ella rió suavemente mientras que Anko la maldecía mentalmente

Unos pasos alertaron a las jóvenes, alguien mas venia hacia su dirección y ambas dirigieron sus miradas en dirección del sonido viendo entrar al señor de la casa, padre de Kakashi, Sakumo.

**-Buenos días-** saludo el con todo respeto y las chicas hicieron lo mismo **-¿Ha sido de agrado su estancia aquí durante la noche?-** el hombre trataba de ser un buen anfitrión y atender bien a sus huéspedes casuales

Anko fue la primera en responder siempre tratando de sobresalir y ser la mas halagadora aunque en realidad maldecía al viejo por comprometer a su amado peliblanco con esa, a su parecer, insulsa chica

**-Así es, gracias por toda la atención-** fue todo lo que dijo Amane con amabilidad, puede que el hijo sea un patan pero el padre era un hombre amable en verdad o al menos la faceta que ella conocía.

Anko sin que ambos se dieran cuenta rodó los ojos mirando hacia otro lado, no odiaba a la chica solo odiaba el hecho que se fuera a casar con Kakashi, eso la hacia rabiar como nunca lo había hecho.

-**Me alegra escuchar eso señoritas pero si me disculpan debo marcharme que tengan un buen día**- las chicas se despidieron del jefe de la casa antes de entrar a un incomodo silencio que rompió Anko

**-Se a que vienes aquí-** comenzó a decir con un tono agresivo **–Y tanto Sakumo como Kakashi trataran de ocultármelo al menos hasta la fiesta para anunciar su compromiso pero quiero que sepas algo yo no renunciare a Kakashi- **Y sin decir mas Anko se levanto y salio del lugar sin rumbo fijo dejando a Amane confundida.

Amane subía lentamente las escaleras aun confundida por las palabras de Anko y cuestionándose el porque no habían arreglado una unión entre Anko y Kakashi, era una mejor opción que la que habían elegido. Pero metida en su mundo no notaba que no estaba sola en el camino y choco contra alguien que logro sacarla de su trance, con su seño fruncido miro a la persona con que había chocado encontrándose con un peliblanco recién levantado pero aun así estaba impecable.

**-Ah eres tú-** murmuro ella y el solo sonrió. Disfrutaba ver rabiar a la chica y sabia como lograr hacer eso y con una gran facilidad pues ella era como pólvora, ante cualquier chispa ya explotaba

**-Buenos días a ti también-** respondió con la sonrisa aun dibujada en el rostro, esa sería una… buena manera de empezar el día

Amane debía mostrar educación, a pesar de todo sus padres le habían educado bien y no se mostraría de la peor manera ante ese idiota.

**-Buenos días, voy a buscar algo en la habitación donde dormí así que con tu permiso-** se excuso pero no pudo seguir ya que algo le impidió avanzar

Furiosa la joven miro al obstáculo en su camino **-¿Sucede algo que no me deja seguir?-** ella miraba directamente a los ojos del joven

**-Bueno, aun trato de descifrar el porque nuestros padres han decidido unirnos a pesar de conocer nuestra poca tolerancia mutua-** el respondió con toda calma a la pregunta de la pelinegra

**-Me hago la misma pregunta- **confeso amargamente la pelinegra **–Por fin coincidimos en algo al parecer –** luego hizo una mueca de sonrisa, no pretendía dejarle ver una sonrisa suya que fuera causada por el.

**-Bueno eso es algo que debemos averiguar preguntándoles a nuestros padres-** dijo el acercándose a ella unos pasos mas, pero notando eso Amane no dio un paso hacia atrás no se iba a dejar intimidar por el.

Kakashi sonrió es unos pocos meses tendría de esposa a una mujer decidida y muy terca lo cual le gustaba, le atraía, el comenzó a mirarla detenidamente analizando todo en ella.

La ropa era algo normal y conocido para el, pero el rostro es en donde mas se detuvo las facciones finas de ella, los labios cuyo color estaba entre el rosa y rojo.

**-¿Tengo algo en mi cara?-** pregunto Amane con tono falsa inocencia, la cercanía del peliblanco comenzaba a molestarle y a ponerle nerviosa

**-Si-** respondió simplemente dando un par de pasos más **–Fealdad-** susurro a centímetros del rostro de la joven mujer que pronto, en muy pocos meses pasaría a ser su esposa, su legitima esposa.

La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar y dando un paso hacia atrás levantando su mano esta avanzo para golpear con un fuerte cachetazo la cara del peliblanco pero el la detuvo y con ella acerco a Amane hacia el dejando un espacio nulo entre el y ella, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia

**-Eso no pasara desapercibido sabes pero me vengare mas tarde ahora debo reunirme con alguien, que tengas un buen día-** el sonrió y soltó a Amane partiendo hacia el lugar acordado para su reunión.

Ella sorprendida no respondió, estaba sorprendida por la reaccion que ella misma había tenido ante las palabras de el y también por la reaccion que había tenido ante la cercanía de el, lo único que le quedaba era seguir su camino hacia el cuarto que le habían asignado.

En la planta baja Kakashi reía para sus adentros lo que recién había pasado había sido mas divertido de lo esperado y estaba lejos de haberle hecho enojar

**-¿Qué es tan divertido?-** pregunto una voz conocida para el

**-Simplemente recordaba algo- **respondió rápidamente sin dar muchos detalles del asunto, ella no era nadie para controlarle pero siempre se daba mas derechos de los que le correspondían.-**Me sorprende encontrarte aquí aun Anko**-

**-¿Te molesto, es eso?-** en solo segundos camino hacia el quedando a menos de un metro del joven

**-No dije eso, pero pensé que para esta hora tu estarías ya en tu casa, te conozco bien y se como eres en cuanto a la ropa y demás-** siempre fue muy molesta en cuanto a ese asunto y el que este aun aquí era raro rozando lo sospechoso

**-Aun es temprano solo eso y estoy dejando que mi cochero duerma un poco mas solo eso, en una hora vuelvo a mi casa-** Anko sonrió y se dio vuelta **–Hasta luego-** se despidió saliendo de allí.

**.**…**.**

Y eso es todo por ahora, si no actualizo rápido no es porque no quiera sino por razones que no puedo controlar del todo como mi salud o que el servicio de Internet se vaya y los que trabajan para la empresa nunca vienen a arreglar el problema.

Gracias a todos los que aun siguen la historia, ¡los quiero! Dejen sus reviews que valen mucho para mí.

¡BESOS!


	11. Comenzando con los arreglos

Aquí de nuevo pero se preguntaran ¿TAN RAPIDO? Si, estoy inspirada y que mejor uso de eso que escribir otro capitulo, espero les guste

* * *

**Comenzando con los arreglos**

Habían pasado casi dos días desde que la tormenta vino, ese día Amane tuvo que esperar al menos dos horas mas hasta que su hermana y Gai despertaron y otra media hora mas para salir de esa casa y ahora estaba allí sentada en un banco del jardín de la casa de su hermana discutiendo temas de la boda cosas básicas pero que podían arreglarse sin que ambas partes estén presentes y uno de esos temas era el vestido de novia seria blanco como era costumbre, su hermana tenia una opinión de cómo debía ser y Nitta estaba allí dando la suya pero como era sabido la ultima palabra seria la de ella, Amane Hasegawa.

**-¿Qué piensas de esta tela?-** pregunto su hermana emocionada al encontrar por fin una hermosa tela que podía llegar a gustarle a Amane, la voz de Nitta no tardo en escucharse

**-¿Hay algún encaje que vaya bien con ella?-** la tela era seda y parecía tener una hermosa caída, el color no era blanco exactamente y eso le gustaba, en su mente ya iban varias veces que imaginaba su vestido y a ella en el y el blanco no había sido una opción que le gustara para nada.

Amane miraba a ambas mujeres debatir en silencio los arreglos de la boda no le interesaban y había pensado en dejarle todo el trabajo a su hermana y hundirse en su cama a lamentarse hasta el día del anuncio y después la ceremonia, día en que dejaría de ser Amane Hasegawa y pasaría a ser Amane Hatake.

**-Pero querida ese no es color para un vestido de novia-** le replico Nitta y ella solo se limito a mirar a la mujer con una mirada cansada

**-Lo se pero me ha gustado la tela solo es eso-** se explico a la anciana antes de volver a preguntar**- ¿Lo hay?-** las mujeres comenzaron a mirar y luego de un largo rato las telas estaban decididas y lo siguiente seria ir a ver a la modista, buscar el zapato, etc.

Una vez solas Amane y Tomoko comenzaron a charlar de cosas diversas hasta que la menor hablo **–Lo único bueno que encuentro de casarme y venir a aquí es que te tendré cerca-** comento Amane y Tomoko miro a su hermanita buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle y expresarle su punto.

**-Amane, no hables así, venir aquí no puede ser tan malo como crees al principio costara pero con el tiempo veras que te harás de amigos, yo por ejemplo conocí a un grupo de chicas que tienen un par de años menos que nosotras pero son muy buenas y se que te llevaras bien con ellas-** Tomoko sonrió y se acomodo mejor en su lugar.

Amane quedo pensativa, si bien sabia que tarde o temprano debía casarse y armar su vida lejos de la casa de sus padres y su pueblo natal, aunque aun guardaba la ilusión de quedarse en el, sabia que debía avanzar tarde o temprano. Amane al final suspiró y sonrío a su hermana antes de tirarse sobre ella y abrazarla.

La puerta principal se abrió ante la sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, aun era muy temprano para que Gai regresara así que solo podía significar una cosa el hijo del dueño de casa había regresado del viaje de estudios que había emprendido hacia un año.

**-¡Lee! ¡Que bueno es tenerte de regreso!-** exclamo Tomoko levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia el chico recién llegado, con sus brazos extendidos tomo al muchacho y le dio un abrazo maternal, calido y acogedor que el respondió con gusto. Ambos se llevaban bien por suerte.

Amane miraba desde lejos el reencuentro entre ellos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de par en par.

El joven pelinegro de cejas anchas no tardo en notar su presencia y miro a la joven encantado **–Buenos días-** saludo amablemente desde su lugar **–Tu debes ser Amane, la gemela de Tomoko ¿no es así?-** Lee avanzo un par de pasos hacia Amane sin apartar la vista de ella ni un instante y eso fue para Tomoko solo un anuncio de desastre o algo parecido.

**-Así es-** respondió sonriente Amane con un tono amable que no usaba seguido con extraños **–Y tu debes ser Lee, el hijo de Gai ¿no es así?-** Amane extendió la mano para estrechar la del joven pero el la tomo y beso el dorso de la misma con suavidad y lentitud

Amane se sonrojo levemente ante la acción del muchacho pero solo supuso que lo hacia para ser educado y no otra cosa.

El día paso y la hora del almuerzo llego, para ese momento Gai ya había llegado a la casa y al ver a su hijo se alegro mucho, el muchacho se había marchado por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que fue para bien eso entristeció a Gai su hijo era lo único que le quedaba, aparte de Tomoko.

Todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa y Lee contaba alegre y enérgicamente todo lo que había hecho durante su viaje, por lo que había pasado y lo que había aprendido en los países donde había estado, pero de pronto el joven poso su mirada en Amane y sonrió ampliamente antes de hablar

**-Pero basta de mi ¿puedo saber que trae a tan bella joven hasta aquí?-** con la poca delicadeza que le caracterizaba, Amane había tardado unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ahora ella era el centro de atención y se apresuro a responder

**-Vine para arreglar unas cosas que no pueden ser arregladas por nadie mas-** respondió sin dar muchos detalles, no tenia ganas de hablar de ello y Gai le ayudo en ese momento a escapar al interrogatorio del muchacho.

**-Lee ahora que recuerdo ¿pudiste cerrar el trato que te pedí?-** Gai recordó a tiempo un mandado que le hizo a su hijo y quería saber los resultados cosa que por suerte distrajo al muchacho.

**-…-**

En el pueblo Nitta fue la encargada de arreglar un turno con la modista, seria en dos días exactamente y ahora caminaba alegremente por el pueblo mirando las tiendas y hablando con la gente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que todo terminaría bien para la joven pareja y que ella tendría la dicha de ver amor en la mirada de ellos.

* * *

**Y hasta acá llegue hoy, tengo un sueño que me caigo y no puedo pensar mas situaciones ni diálogos, nada.**

**Pero espero tener listo el siguiente prontito :-D **

**Besos y dejen reviews.**

**Los quiero mucho y cuídense.**


End file.
